Medical device systems may utilize a plurality of different medical devices that are distinct stand-alone or independent medical devices. For example, some conventional infusion pumping systems may include up to about four functionally distinct stand-alone infusion pumps. Conventional infusion pumps are typically stand-alone complex devices that are only able to provide independent complex infusion functions. As such, coordination or control of the devices collectively is complex and difficult. Moreover, purchasing of the complex stand-alone devices can be financially burdensome.
Further, hospitals using each of several different models of pumps, each employing distinct user interfaces, makes both learning and practicing their operation more time consuming with risk of error elevated. For instance, there may be pumps for syringe, large volume, patient controlled analgesia, anesthesia and other uses. These difficulties can be compounded when there are other medical devices being used for patient care including various types of vital sign monitors and the like.